1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a two-way ratchet tool, in particular to one having two elastic elements to control a detent and a switch assembly in position, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrench tools are popular in the market and each has its character, such as the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,145,412 and 6,263,767 (all of which are incorporated herein by reference). The former uses gear teeth to secure a ratchet in position, which is complicated in structure. The latter cannot provide a precise position.
Other than the above-mentioned shortcomings, many of the prior art are incapable of securing the ratchet and be damaged.